


【壳甜|ABO】传情（中）

by Aenigma



Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenigma/pseuds/Aenigma
Summary: 隔着半个地球的电话传情





	【壳甜|ABO】传情（中）

**Author's Note:**

> -严重ooc预警！！phone sex预警！！国际三禁！！  
> -风格和我的画风完全不一样注意闪避，新手上路车技欠佳，主要是为了在异地结束前搞一下这个梗所以急急忙忙先发一部分上来，其实是因为卡肉了  
> -后面会提到微量壳花，微量flynut，慎入

李相赫轻轻地吸了口气，脑海里似乎能想象出地球彼端的画面。“那么现在要进去了。”他轻声说，感到自己的腺体同样地隐隐发热。姜旼丞爬跪在床上，伏在床单、被子、队服中，将按摩棒一点点送进身体深处。柱身很轻松就被小穴吞入，撑开了入口处的每一条褶皱，模仿着那晚李相赫的动作一样钻进身体。他向前伸着脖子，半张着嘴呻吟，口水滴落在床单上，腰部支撑不住地塌陷下去，整个身体都在颤抖。  
按摩棒已经深入到抵在了未开放的生殖腔入口，以一个折磨人的频率震动着。后穴被撑满的快感几乎让他发疯，整个上半身像融化的奶油一样酥软，屁股则高高撅起，随着按摩棒的运转频率轻轻摇动。他忍不住想象自己现在的模样，淫荡地趴伏在床上，像每一个欲求不满的可悲的omega一样，而他的alpha远在拉斯维加斯。他开始想念李相赫带着薄茧的手指、瘦削而有力的臂膀，信息素沉郁清幽的檀香，还有尺寸可观的阴茎。他们仅有的那个混乱、疯狂、檀香与牛乳味交缠的夜晚，李相赫是并不怎么说话的。alpha信息素沉默的威压给他带来恐怖的快感，而这一次仅仅只是听着通过电流传来的呼吸声，快感就几乎将他淹没。姜旼丞只能死死攥住身边的队服。在这种时候想到李相赫无异于火上浇油，他身为Omega的本能被完全激发出来，他是个被标记过的Omega，他需要Alpha火热坚硬的阴茎狠狠的侵犯。  
李相赫能听出他越来越难耐的呻吟。欲望从声音里透过来，向他传递所有信息。他压住声音里的恶劣：“在手柄那里，把那个凸起的开关推到最深。”  
姜旼丞觉得自己已经失去了所有思考的能力。李相赫正隔着大半个地球支配他的身体、他的情欲、他的理智和所有一切，全部都归他的alpha控制。他顺从地推下那个开关，黑色柱体突然开始在小穴里剧烈抽插起来，立刻引出一声惊呼。他几乎马上就因为这突如其来的刺激射了出来，却卡在释放的边缘硬得发疼，只能听凭身体无力地轻微抽搐，而后穴控制不住地涌出大量透明的体液。他从来没有经历过这种事。那根狰狞的硕大完全脱离了姜旼丞的掌控，粗大的柱身在他湿润松软的后穴粗暴地进进出出，他浑身瘫软无力，只能任凭黑色棒状物在自己的身体里肆虐，酸麻的快感从一次次被顶到的生殖口扩散到全身。他产生了一种正在被强奸的错觉，而且是在自己的alpha倾听之下。这让他下意识地捂住嘴，免得泄出更多羞耻的呻吟，然后化为电流信号一直传到拉斯维加斯。  
剧烈抽插数百下之后按摩棒突然停了下来，半截柱身插在小穴里，没有顶到最深处让他发狂的那一点。快感一波波涌来，姜旼丞再也支撑不住身体，翻过身放任自己陷入一团黏腻的床褥中，连动手的力气都没有了。他死死咬着嘴唇，不断收缩着后穴，却既不能让按摩棒进得更深一些，也不能将这根折磨人的东西挤出去。  
“拜托……”姜旼丞红着眼睛小声啜泣。  
听筒里不紧不慢地传来声音。  
“那个小玩具操得你很爽吧，”李相赫在那一头用手指轻轻摩挲着书页，粗糙的沙沙的声音听起来令人心中发痒，“你还不满足吗？为什么还射不出来呢？”  
他毫无停顿地继续说了下去：“你在渴望什么？如果你不能马上把这一切搞定的话——你有想过大家回来怎么办吗？等到监督大人、世亨哥他们甚至相浩回来的时候你觉得他们会怎么想，看到他们的队友完全发情的样子，像抓着救命稻草一样抓着手机？”  
他还没有领教过李相赫这样说话的嘴。在那个晚上李相赫很少说下流话，事实上他从头到尾总是显得有些拘谨。而这次姜旼丞在这难得的秽语中潮吹了。他呜咽了声，发情期汹涌的欲望让他来不及思考太多。按摩棒速度缓慢地把自己推到最深处，布满柱身的凸起物在细嫩的肌肉上划过，毫无缝隙地紧贴着被摩擦得有些发热的内壁，他几乎立刻就到达了高潮，眼前闪过一片白光，仿佛有什么东西在他脑子里爆炸了，碎裂成粼粼的光片。精液混杂着一部分透明无味的液体失禁一般从高耸着的阴茎里喷出。他蜷缩着小腿和脚趾，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。尴尬的红晕从脸颊上炸开，沿路蔓延到胸膛。他几乎有点感激隔着手机信号李相赫没法看到他如今有多羞耻。若不是隔着半个地球，这绝对可以让他羞愤欲死。  
“你喜欢这个。”李相赫确定地说，“你喜欢我说这些话然后听着你把你自己操到高潮。”  
姜旼丞把手机扔在一边，用手捂住自己的脸，但是细碎的呻吟和呜咽却捂不住。他不愿意承认对方说得完全正确，就好像隔着太平洋看穿了一切。  
他起先是被性欲蒙蔽了头脑，这会儿回过神来，害羞地别过了脸。但李相赫仿佛能看到一般，冷淡地命令道：“把脸转过来，看着手机。”  
他的冷淡控制得很好。全程李相赫都假装没听到姜旼丞的呼吸声。那声音就像他的omega在他耳边缓缓吐气，仿佛正在他身后低头舔咬着他的耳根，让那些温暖潮湿的牛乳甜味的小气流慢慢的，慢慢的引燃他身体里多余的热量——即使他不在他身边。  
现在姜旼丞能听见李相赫在电话那头轻微喘息着。他犹疑地叫道：“相赫哥......”  
李相赫知道他已经做到最好了，于是终于放下冷淡。“就是这样。” 他柔声道。“你做得很好。”  
好吧。 现在姜旼丞比之前甚至更兴奋了，即使生理的热潮在混合着注射的信息素和那些被他射出去的精液渐渐退去。“继续说话？拜托？”  
“我喜欢听着你对我说‘拜托了’什么的，让你向我乞求，因为我的每一点关注、每一点声音和每一句赞赏而兴奋。你喜欢我挑逗你对吗?”  
“唔,” 姜旼丞控制不住地喘息着。“求你。”  
“你喜欢我夸奖你？”  
“是的，”姜旼丞小声说，他从来没有如此直率过，然而他阴茎上的脉搏突突起伏着，他知道自己还没有满足。他自己扭动着，临近高潮以至于无法控制自己的声音，“拜托，求你。”  
“你要是想要我的赞许，就要学会自己努力，”李相赫说。他的每一句话作用都不容小觑。  
“当然，”omega回答，同时禁不住用那种又轻柔又低沉的嗓音轻笑，一边努力平复呼吸。刚才的美好感受使他迷糊而顺从，这一切都是新奇的体验。

tbc


End file.
